1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mounting systems, and, more particularly, to a universally adjustable mounting system for switches and lightweight devices used on wheelchairs, and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Mounting systems are well known for use in helping persons with various disabilities and/or needs. However, persons aiding people with disabilities have trouble adjusting or using known mounting systems, or find it impossible to adjust such known systems properly so they work on wheelchairs, or the like. Therefore, many persons are forced to utilize more than one system, to jury rig their own systems, or to make due with an inadequate system that is difficult to use. This is particularly true when working with disabled persons in wheelchairs, who cannot use their hands to activate switches, or to manipulate other lightweight devices. There, therefore, is a long felt need in the art for a mounting system that is universally adjustable, and which may be easily mounted on wheelchairs, walkers, hospital beds, strollers, tables, and the like, for supporting switches and other lightweight devices to be used by persons with disabilities.